


Of Cereal and Soup

by JustcallmeStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cereal, Food, I Don't Even Know, Other, Soup, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar
Summary: Kara asks an important question. Alex gets offended. Winn is involved, somehow.(Aka how tf do you write a summary?)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 10





	Of Cereal and Soup

"Hey Alex, do you think cereal is soup?"

"What kind of question is that? No of course cereal isn't soup!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's cereal!"

"That's not an answer."

"Okay fine, I will look up the definition of soup."

"Why are you so riled up about this, Al?"

"Because quite frankly, the fact that you even compared them is rather insulting. I will not stand for it."

"I thought I was the weird one."

"You are. Now, soup.

a liquid dish, typically made by boiling meat, fish, or vegetables, etc., in stock or water. See, cereal doesn't have meat or vegetables and isn't in stock or water. Not a soup."

"BUT it said TYPICALLY made with all those things. So it could be a soup. Just not a typical one."

"Kara, that's stupid. A non-typical soup? C'mon."

"You're a stupid non-typical soup."

"That's the most immature thing I have ever heard."

"I'm gonna call Winn tommorow. He'll agree with me."

"Kara....."

**************

"Alex, I'm telling you, cereal is a-"

"WINN!"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like 5 minutes. Inspired by a conversation I once had. I might start a series of stupid drabbles like this. Sorry for any typos or dead brain cells.
> 
> ~Star~


End file.
